This invention relates to securing contacts in a connector housing and, in particular, to securing contacts in a housing in a manner to provide uniform center lines spacing.
Contacts have been retained in connector housings by an interference fit such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,808,125; 4,717,354; 4,993,975; 3,820,055; 4,755,336; 4,531,803; 4,439,001; and 4,241,970; and by plastic or metal tines such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,373; 4,990,104; 4,557,543; and 4,390,231.